La Melancolía del regalo de navidad
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Estados Unidos de Norteamerica podía ser una persona alegre, divertida, optimista, pero era el mas MATERIALISTA que en su vida conoció. La suerte le jugo chueco y así México se condeno. Fail Summary! Merry x-mas ! (?)


Mina uta do Merry x-mas anda Happy New Year! (?)  
Este es un pequeño fick que me regalo(les regalo a todos los que esten leyendo esto) por motivo de navidad

puesto a que la crisis anda canija(?) me queda mas que hacerme mis regalos failes de navidad

La idea se vino paseando desde el 4 de julio, el 16 de septiembre y ahora, Navidad, que gracias a mi amiga Yukime Di Lioncourt me hizo confiar en que podría escribirla (aun me da pena xD) en fiiiin

Comenzare con estas cosas

**ADVERTENCIAS: Fic USAMéx con pequeños toques de Lemon (que es mas Lime) yaoi y...bastante mal redactada xD (a mi propio gusto xD) y no esta Beteado, escrito con el estrés de tipo proyecto final (si no en mi vida lo hubiera escrito). **

**Disc...dis...eso: Por favor el mundo sabe que Hetalia no es MINE! y nunca lo será! ;_; pero lo utilizo para mis retorcidos pensamientos! **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD HANUKKA, SAN VALENTIN A TODOS :3 **

* * *

_**La Melancolía del regalo de navidad**_

_**LiNekoWeillch**_

Frente a ese cristal que salvaguardaba la demostración de obsequios para la temporada, se encontraba el mexicano, con el rostro fatigado y arto, miraba las monerías que ahí se exhibían. Con las ganas al nivel del suelo, decide seguir su camino, era la novena tienda que visitaba, en la que solo miraba los objetos y suspiraba cansado, no le convencía ninguno, esto no se lo debía al precio, a la apariencia del regalo o el nivel sentimental que guardaba, se lo debía a la persona que lo tendría; un güero de ojos azules tan expresivos que destellaban, lentes y una sonrisa boba, en efecto, buscaba un buen regalo para el Estados Unidos.

La suerte le había jugado una mala broma. Durante el sorteo del ya tradicional Intercambio Navideño Mundial, estuvo rezando a cada uno de los santos que conocía, pidiendo que no le tocara su vecino del norte. Con las manos pegadas por las palmas y una incesante repetición de "Por Favor" su turno le alcanzó.

-México…-lo llamó el alemán, encargado anual de este sorteo y el sano desarrollo de la actividad, el moreno paso hasta donde se encontraban los papelitos con el nombre de cada uno de los países, teniendo solamente tres oportunidades, siendo la ultima la que elegiría a su destino. En aquel gorro de navidad, mejor guardado que el Sombrero Seleccionador, todos los años era el causante del estrés pre-navidad.

Sumerge su mano derecha con cierta lentitud, tomando el primer pedazo de papel cuidadosamente doblado, al abrirlo se encuentra con una fina y delicada caligrafía, a tinta negra que muestra _"Republik Österreich" _, la muestra y vuelve a meter, repitiendo los pasos anteriores hasta encontrarse con una escritura turbia pero legible _"Principality of Sealand desu yo"_ , volvió a mostrarlo y dedicándose a buscar el próximo, hizo todos los movimientos rápidos, revolviendo los papeles dentro del gorro navideño, tomando uno hasta el fondo, abriéndolo rápidamente, cuando al encontrarse en mayúsculas a tinta brillante roja y azul, con las iniciales garabateadas y estrellas en ellas, el nombre más temido, "_United States of America"._

-Sa…salió mi nombre.- intento mentir con una sonrisa un poco floja, la tez pálida y temblando, cuando Alemania solo volteo a su lista de registro para llevar el control del sorteo

-No es posible, tu nombre salió hace mucho.- dijo con la expresión fría, arrebatando el nombre de la discordia, al leerlo volvió los ojos del latino, dio un suspiro y murmuro algo que podría ser un pésame.

Alfred F. Jones, como persona, era alguien alegre, divertido y expresivo, pero muy materialista. Todos los años regalaba algo con el precio equivalente a lo que deseaba que le regalaran, es decir, que cada uno de los invitados, debía prestar bastante atención al regalo en cuestión.

No era como un Canadá que aceptaba artesanías de los pueblitos mágicos que en México hay, o un Francia, que apreciaba conservas y especias, incluso era mucho más sencillo pensar en un regalo para Inglaterra, Austria, Italia Romano, Belice, Egipto o Vietnam.

Estados Unidos se lleva las palmas en materialismo. No por algo era un cerdo capitalista. El año pasado había obsequiado un teléfono celular de última generación.

-¿POR QUÉ NO REGALAS COSAS BARATAS CABRÓN?- grito el mexicano al enterarse el precio neto del aparato, la joven vendedora se escondió detrás de la caja del celular, con los ojos de sorpresa y a la vez con una pizca de miedo.- me puede repetir las funciones de…eso.- intento calmarse, el tic que tenía en el ojo no paraba, así que intento esbozar una suave sonrisa, sobre todo, porque familias completas le miraban

-Es un revolucionario teléfono celular con sistema operativo eficaz, recepción de 4 compañías de teléfonos celulares, dos nacionales y dos que trabajan en el extranjero, se ajusta al horario dependiendo de la posición donde se encuentre en el globo terráqueo, con señal para la televisión pública y de paga de cualquier país, wifi, es de pantalla táctil, cuenta con el teclado qwerty, cámara de 30 mega pixeles, memoria expandible hasta un terabyte, tecnología bluetooth, agenda, calendario, alarma, GPS, radio FM, entre otras muchas más funciones.- la jovencita sonrió nuevamente ya tranquila.

-y de pura casualidad ¿No va al baño solo?- intento hacer una broma, pero estaba muy shockeado para realizarla

-Ah, no que nos hayamos enterado señor

-Bu-bueno muchas gracias… regreso.- y tras eso salió disparado de la tienda.- que se cree este güey, ¿Qué ando por la vida con ese montonal de dinero? Le comprare un chocolate abuelita y que me lo agradezca, ni que tan bien me cayera el cabrón…-mientras refunfuñaba por toda la plaza comercial, a las 7:50 pm de un 22 de diciembre, con la cara roja por el frío invernal su mirada se perdió dentro de las letras de un cartel de la agencia de viajes que estaba enfrente de él.

Se trataba de un viaje todo pagado para dos personas, a Cancún, considerando el lugar, el tiempo de hospedaje y que estaba dentro de la temporada de vacaciones, aparte de todos los beneficios del paquete, era simplemente una ganga, olvidándose de lo que venía pensando.

Sin importarle el regalo de su mala suerte, entro a la agencia de viajes y compro los boletos.

El 24 de diciembre al medio día, mientras se encontraba preparando un pastel para la Cena Navideña Mundial, recordó su inexistente regalo. Dejando en el horno el postre subió desesperadamente a buscar dentro de su ropero. Sacando sabanas, historietas, adornos, cosas que alguna vez compro, regalos que nunca uso, entre otras cosas se dio cuenta que no tenía absolutamente nada, o por lo menos para mantener al rubio contento.

-¿y si le regalo un yacimiento de petróleo?- pensó por un momento al mirar todas las copias de papeles importantes que tenía, pero se negó a sí mismo, lo suyo no era vender la patria para tener contento a su vecino, o por lo menos no en víspera de navidad.

Soltó un gran suspiro, tirándose sobre su cama, boca abajo, mirando al infinito, pensando en la excusa necesaria para no asistir a la Cena Navideña Mundial, que, para acabar de arruinarle las fiestas, se llevaba nuevamente en la casa de Alfred. Sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes en dirección al buro de noche que tiene

-¡OH NO!- se levantó rápidamente e intento mirar a otra parte, pero incluso para su inconformidad, ese regalo podía ser el que le salvara el trasero. Por más que le dolía se acerca hasta donde lo tenía guardado, sacando dentro de una cajita de madera un par de boletos de avión.

Intenta no llorar mientras mete los dos tickets a un sobre de color rojo, vacilando si dejar ambos o solo darle uno.

Aun así los boletos habían sido comparados en una oferta de aerolíneas, es decir que no valían más de lo que ese dichoso celular. Volvió a suspirar, por un momento pensar que no sería lo totalmente inteligente para darse cuenta, aunque recordó que si se trataba de esas cosas era capaz de investigar por cielo mar y tierra el precio del regalo. Por lo menos podía sobrevivir un par de días.

-deberían de hacer descuentos en las hamburguesas de 1 kg, con eso sería más que feliz.- mientras observaba todos los cupones que tenía, desde el 2000 hasta la fecha, en neumáticos, pasteles, vestidos de novia, cine, entre otros miles de servicios, pero ninguno le servía.

Se preocupaba demasiado por el regalo del intercambio, debía de ser general esa preocupación cada vez que a alguien le tocaba el capitalista de ojos azules.

Observo por todo su cuarto algo que podía servirle, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre unas hojas blancas, una pluma y un par de tijeras, la idea de repente llego, saltando desde su lugar de origen llego hasta el material, tomando una hoja y recortando un rectángulo en forma de cupón, rellenando con la mejor letra que podía hacer, escribió la condena:

"**ES USTED ACREEDOR A UN SERVICIO DE SU AGRADO"**

**Impartido por quien le regalo el cupón**

**(Servicios de cocina, lavado, planchado, etc.)**

Lo leyó tres veces, sonaba bastante raro, al parecer iba en contra de sus derechos humanos al ponerse al servicio de un yankee explotador, pero por lo menos con su trabajo duro podría triplicar el precio del regalo. Con la sonrisa en la cara, bajo a seguir con su repostería navideña.

**OuO **

La cena de navidad se llevó a cabo con mucho entusiasmo, países que durante el año estaban peleados volvieron a sonreírse, incluso la Corea del Norte (traída a la fuerza por China) sonreía a su hermano Coreano del Sur, las antiguas colonias recordaban las celebraciones con sus países conquistadores, cantaban, se hacían bromas, las chicas invitaban a los chicos a bailar, nuevamente la fiesta se volvía un rotundo existo, hasta las doce de la noche donde todos esperaban impacientes su regalo

-Empecemos con esto.- dijo en un suspiro el alemán, mientras miraba a todos los presentes que impacientes sostenían sus regalos en el regazo.- comenzaremos contigo, China

El chico que fue llamado se levantó rápidamente con una caja en sus brazos, mirando a todos lados y la sonrisa que adornaba la cara de este.

-Bien aru! Mi regalo es para…-el momento de suspenso, donde todos los países se sentaban al borde de la silla, sillón o se preparaban para levantarse del suelo.- para Rusia aru!- el cuarenta por ciento de los asistentes miraron al ruso levantarse y abrazar al chino antes de tomar el regalo, el otro 60% le miro manosearle en el acto.

El ruso sonrió de manera que la ex Unión Soviética tembló, a excepción de Belarus.

-da? , mi regalo es para...- esta vez durante el silencio incomodo todos se hicieron para atrás y los que estaban en el suelo se volvieron a sentar como al principio.- Lituania da~

El pobre lituano casi se desmaya al escuchar su nombre, evitando temblar se acercó a darle el abrazo navideño al ruso, mientras sonreía y temblaba dijo el nombre del país que le tocaba; Escocia, a partir de él, la cadena se volvió confusa, Escocia regalo a Polonia, Polonia a Argentina, Argentina a Brasil, Brasil a Canadá, Canadá (que todos creyeron que era Kumajiro) a Noruega (el único que dijo que lo vio), Noruega a Corea del Sur, Corea del Sur a Nueva Zelanda, Nueva Zelanda a KugelMugel, KugelMugel a Venezuela, Venezuela a Hungría, Hungría a Prusia, Prusia a Austria, Austria a Australia, Australia a Guatemala, Guatemala a Dinamarca, Dinamarca a Turquía, Turquía a Belarus, Belarus a Suiza (lo cual dio miedo), Suiza a Cuba, Cuba a WY, WY a Hong Kong, Hong Kong a Alemania, Alemania a Romano, Romano a España, España a Grecia, Grecia (que por primera vez no se quedaba dormido) a Gales, Gales a Colombia, Colombia a Chile, Chile a Perú, Perú a Francia, Francia a Inglaterra, Inglaterra a Japón.

Japón paso enfrente como ya era costumbre luego de ponerse rojo por tanto contacto fraternal con el anglosajón, llevaba en sus manos un montón de mangas, con una sonrisa suave comenzó.

-Arigato Igirisu-san.- dio una leve reverencia, volviendo al frente.- mi presente es para Mekishiko-san.- mientras estiraba el regalo hacia enfrente con una reverencia, el ya mencionado se quería morir antes de su turno, tomo el regalo y agradeció de la manera oriental, para no hacer pasar más penas al pobre japonés.

Se aclaró la garganta, mientras sacaba el sobre rojo

-Bien…esto, en efecto es un regalo.- sonrió algo nervioso a los demás, esperaba que un rayo lo partiera, la tierra se agrietara y se lo comiera o cualquier cosa para salvarlo, pero ni el sonido de un celular se escuchó.- y es para…-trago saliva, tardo 10 segundos en volver en si.- Estados Unidos

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, era la primera vez que Alfred no recibía aparentemente un regalo grande, el norteamericano se acercó a él, con la mirada llena de intriga y una sonrisa tonta, no sabían cuál era la actuada.

-Thanks.- menciono el rubio al tomar el sobre, la mirada de este congelo la sangre del moreno.

-Que lo disfrutes.-le dio una palmada sobre los hombros, no se esperó al abrazo ni a nada, regresando a su lugar seguro en la sala, mientras el elegido revisaba el contenido del sobre rojo a discreción, una sonrisa malvada se dibuja en su rostro.

-WELL! MY PRESENT IS TO….

La había librado por arte de magia, ayuda divina o simplemente pura suerte. Mientras se encontraba en su habitación destinada a las visitas de la casa norteamericana, leyendo uno de los mangas que le habían regalado, todos eran Shoujo tipo drama.

"_Me enteré que le gustaban los dramas televisivos, espero y este tipo de mangas le gusten. Feliz Navidad Mekishiko-san." _

La tarjeta adjunta decía eso, suspiro y abrió uno de los libritos comenzando a leerlo afanosamente.

Dadas las 2:30 am, bañado en un mar de lágrimas, iba en el tomo 2 de la serie. Llorando por el amor no correspondido de Makami a Shizuka, escucho la puerta de su habitación abrir, no aparto la mirada hasta sentir que algo le acorralaba y tapaba su luz, alzo levemente la cara para encontrarse con una sonrisa malvada y a la vez divertida, solo pertenecientes de Alfred

-Merry Christmas.- dijo con suavidad, bajando el manga al regazo del mexicano, hasta darle un suave beso sobre la mejilla derecha

-¿Qué? ¿Vas por el mundo deseando así feliz navidad?- cerro el librito dejándolo a un lado, con una sonrisa serena, aunque tenía terror de que lo acuchillara en ese momento.

-No, no todos los años.-soltó su estridente risita, acercándose nuevamente, mientras toma su mano y le pone en ella el cupón.- vengo a canjearlo…

-No me hagas bajar a la cocina a esta hora y todo estará…-un beso sobre sus labios lo hizo callar, tan profundo como los labios del americano lo hacían, se conforma con responderlo de manera suave.

Las mejillas del mexicano, por más morenas que estas fueran, se tornaron de un color rojizo, conforme el beso se hacía más apasionado. Se separa por un momento.

-No precisamente.- susurra el norteamericano cerca de los labios contrarios, mientras le hace recostarse para quedar acorralándolo sobre la cama, sonríe.- well, digamos que…esto compensará el regalo de navidad

-No seas mamón.- soltó al mirarle.- no me digas que el viaje no vale la pena

-Yes of course, but…- sonríe con malicia.- digamos que, tengo que aprovechar…- regresando a los labios contrarios, recargando el brazo izquierdo en la almohada, acariciando con esta misma el cabello del azabache.

México pasa sus brazos por la cintura del contrario, sin dejarlo de besar. Alfred es el primero en separarse después de un largo tiempo, con una sonrisa cómplice, le mira a los ojos, pasando una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del pijama del moreno, notando el calor humano que emanaba. Soltando un suave suspiro, el sureño comienza a subir la playera de su vecino. Ambos mirándose a los ojos.

Cada botón del pijama del mexicano era removido con suavidad, mientras el dueño de los ojos azules se apoderaba nuevamente de los labios del azabache, con pasión, con hambre. La mano del mexicano va subiendo desde el abdomen del norteamericano hasta llegar al pecho del mismo, acariciando cada centímetro de piel.

Cuando por fin Alfred dejo de pelear con los botones de la sobria pijama, sus labios bajaron hasta el cuello del mestizo, dejando suaves marcas que al día siguiente serían las cómplices de esta noche.

El rubio fue bajando los labios del cuello hacia el pecho de su contrario, dejando suaves mordiscos por todo el recorrido, las manos del mexicano estaban quietas tomadas por la muñeca sobre la almohada, por el norteamericano

-Es mi cupón.- le susurró al oído, mientras mordía su lóbulo con suavidad, escuchando salir de los labios del sureño un suave y casi imperceptible jadeo, Alfred solo sonrió divertido, acariciando con el índice de la mano libre, el vientre del otro, empezando a bajar con suavidad y calma la mano dentro de la ropa interior.

Un jadeo fuerte salió de los labios de México al sentir la mano del rubio acariciando su hombría, dejándole un sonrojo intenso sobre las mejillas del moreno, el de los ojos color del cielo tenía la mirada sobre los ojos avellana contrarios. Mientras volvía a besarle con calma pero aun sin soltar la pasión de sus movimientos

-g-güey! E-esto no estaba en el contrato.-logro soltar después de separarse para tomar aire, mirando a otro lado mientras intenta dejar su color rojo aparte

-No venia instructivo ni nada.-volvió a tomar sus labios, esta vez con algo de fuerza.- deberías tener cuidado con esos vacíos legales.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar salir de los labios del norteamericano, regreso a las caricias, mientras se apoderaba nuevamente de los labios del mexicano, esta vez únicamente con un suave beso sin duración.

Estados Unidos se levanta dejando ver a la perfección a México desde abajo sus acciones, comienza a desvestirse, empezando con la camiseta que traía, haciendo que el dibujo que tenía en ella se arrugara, hasta sacarla por completo y aventarla a un lado, era algo así como un streaptise, los ojos marrón del sureño se quedaban quietos y enfocados en el pecho de su vecino, dibujándose en su cara una sonrisa divertida y a la vez con cierta malicia, Alfred mueve las manos por su pecho hasta llegar al resorte del pantalón, exagerando sus movimientos "sensuales" comienza a bajar el mismo, México intenta ahogar una risa explosiva, moviendo los ojos a otro lado para comenzar a reír, era inevitable al mirar esa escena no carcajear.

Luego sintió la mano de Alfred sobre su pantalón, lo que le hizo regresar a la realidad, sin dejar por completo de reír, observo lo que hacía, deshaciéndose de este, junto con la ropa interior, le volvió a sacar un gran sonrojo, cosa que el norteamericano adoraba más que nada, al menos en esos momentos.

Acomodándose entre las piernas del moreno, América comienza a deslizar por estas extremidades sus manos, que acaricia con suavidad, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas al mismo, acercándose nuevamente hacia sus labios que con suavidad los toma, los muerde y sonríe ante los gestos que puede enfocar en la cara del mexicano.

México toma impulso para quedar sentado enfrente del americano, pasando sus brazos por detrás de la espalda del rubio, jugando con el cabello que cae sobre la nuca contraria, besando despacio, con gusto, el rubio baja las manos por todo el cuerpo del moreno, deslizándolas con delicadeza, delineando el delgado cuerpo del mestizo, el moreno en un movimiento rápido llega hasta la aun puesta ropa interior del ojiazul, lo que roba de los labios una gran sonrisa, impulsando al mismo haciéndolo recostarse nuevamente sobre el colchón.

-Ready?- susurro al separarse de los labios del azabache, mirándolo a los ojos, dándole un beso en la nariz, con ternura

-A-algo así.- dijo divertido y a la vez nervioso, cerrando un poco los ojos, respirando profundo

-adoro cuando te comportas así.-y antes de que el contrario pudiese contestar cualquier cosa, uno de sus dedos comenzó a entrar despacio en su entrada, haciéndole soltar un gritito ahogado, moviéndolo un poco, para después comenzar a entrar el segundo, logrando con ese un suave gemido, que endulza los tímpanos del atacante, México únicamente se limita a morder su labio para amortiguar los gemidos que desean salir desde su garganta, con esos simples intentos de reprimir su voz, el norteamericano saca rápidamente los dedos robando un quejido de mal estar a la vez un gemido suave de reciente placer.

Bajando un poco su ropa interior, acercándose el mismo a la entrada del morocho, comienza a penetrar con suavidad, arrebatando un gritito ahogado y una suave sacudida de dolor/placer. México respira fuertemente para controlar su dolor, atrayendo en un abrazo al americano para besarlo, mientras este, comienza a moverse suavemente, despacio, dejando algunos momentos para que el cuerpo invadido se acostumbrase a la intromisión.

Comenzando con las embestidas fuertes, Alfred toma la mano del mexicano entrelazando sus dedos con los propios, dejando suaves besos sobre las mejillas morenas, escuchándole gemir, en voz baja, para evitar que los escucharan en los cuartos cercanos.

-Ma-más rápido.-menciono en un susurro el latino, a lo cual el norteño no perdió tiempo, comenzando a hacer más rápido sus embestidas, haciéndole gemir más fuerte cuando en cada estocada el rubio llegaba hasta el punto en el cual deseaba explotar, besándose con pasión, con dulzura impresa y haciendo de estos un sabor agridulce, que a ambos les encantaba, susurrando suaves "Te amo" que si bien, eran por amor o solo por el momento hacían más íntimo aquel encuentro.

Los labios del americano iban y venían sobre la piel y los labios del hispanohablante, haciendo de sus movimientos bastantes rápidos y toscos, lo que hacía sentir a ambos llegar hasta el límite, mirar la cara del ojiazul antes del orgasmo era algo que adoraba presenciar el latino, manteniendo como podía los ojos abiertos, mientras captaba los gestos sensuales que hacía antes de terminar: ojos semi-cerrados, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, intentando hacer una sonrisa divertida.

El azabache se perdía ante aquellos movimientos, solo sacado de su realidad al sentir la última embestida junto con el placer desbordándose dentro él, siendo la consecuencia de terminar justamente después de su amante.

Estados Unidos le sonríe, con las mejillas sonrosadas, jadeando un poco, dejándole otro beso suave en sus labios, para acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo posesivamente, mientras ambos perdían fuerzas ante Morfeo.

**OuO **

A las 9 de la mañana Venezuela y Hungría buscaban por todos lados a Estados Unidos, la razón, su refrigerador les pedía una contraseña para poder abrirse y para ser sinceros la mayoría de los países ya estaban esperando el desayuno bastante molestos.

Abriendo una y otra puerta hasta que en un grito fangirlico Hungría llamo a Venezuela.

-Mi-mira!- tartamudea la húngara dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba aparentemente solo México.

En un suave abrazo, tanto Norteamérica como la Republica se encontraban acurrucados, tapados únicamente por una sola sabana, que a media noche México había puesto sobre ellos, con la ropa sobre el suelo y la sonrisa boba de ambos.

Hungría y Venezuela no perdieron tiempo, tomaron sus teléfonos celulares y abarrotaron una carpeta con fotos del momento, inventaron fanfictions y claro corrieron el rumor y las fotos por todos los demás, creando en los rostros de ambos países un gran sonrojo cada vez que el tema era sacado a la luz.

* * *

**Deseas aventarme una bomba? en reviews please **


End file.
